Nidhogg (TotGs)
Nidhogg, modernly known as Nidhogg Jotun, was a specialized U.R.T.V designed to be the Vessel of a powerful Wavelength that was capable of tasting and surpassing Wavelengths it fought against. Dmitri Yuriev was attempting between sixteen and twelve years before the Miltian Conflict an attempt to create the "perfect U.R.T.V Soldiers" to battle U-DO and had great expectations, Nidhogg was his first Prototype however Nidhogg's design specified that he would "taste" Wavelengths and adapt to grow stronger than those Wavelengths over time therefore his powers were hard to chain in and therefore Nidhogg was found hard to control by Yuriev, U.R.T.V. Ω Lok was originally designed as a means of controlling Nidhogg however along with this purpose Yuriev experimented on the idea of introducing something to Lok that would earn him the advantage against U-DO. Nidhogg was born with the capacity for his powers and wavelength to evolve and it was one of the two unique Wavelengths he had found on an artifact excavated from a sealed tomb on the lost land of Rennes-le-Chateau, the second one proved to be even more deadly than the first as it almost cost Nidhogg's life during a training session and was capable of standing up to U-DO's wavelength, the second wavelength found its way into Lok whom became Nidhogg's closest friend and confident. The project was a success and Nidhogg got on well with U.R.T.V. Ω Lok, little did Yuriev know that both Lok and Nidhogg were scheming against their father, and that their plans would not come to fruition until the sixteenth year of their existence during the Third Descent of the Miltian Conflict. He eventually came to pilot of E.S. Jacob, was the second in command of the Titan Consortium and Vice Admiral of the Titan Armada, by the time of the Twilight of the Gods series. Biography Personality and traits Nidhogg is actually a rather kind individual if a bit fierce, he has a good heart and seeks out good in every action and deed, despite this is has been traumatized since he was little but the harsh light generated by U-DO's waves and thus he hates the world which is currently at the whim of U-DO and his decisions. Nidhogg is short tempered and aggressive, never withdrawing his attention from a threat and always cheerful in the face of adversity, Nidhogg is often caught off guard by some of the decisions made by Lok as they don't make sense at the time although once he understands the reasons behind something he is very accepting. Nidhogg usually thinks with his fist, in combat. Physical Appearance Nidhogg has messy brown hair and wine/blood red eyes, he has a very fair tan and a muscular body due to the amount of physical training he has done on his part, despite this he is two inches shorter than Lok but has more muscle mass than the taller youth. Equipment God Armour of the Valkyrie Nidhogg has a God Armour that is designed after the Angelic Valkyries and their Pegasus mounts from mythology, as such he is as fast and powerful as the Gods and Pegasi of legend, the wings on his armour are actually functional and allow him to fly. Armour of the Valkyrie Nidhogg's armour and the dormant state of the God Armour of the Valkyrie, it is made of a near indestructible material even by modern standards, it also enhances Nidhogg's amazing reflexes. Nidhogg's training outfit The armored martial training outfit worn by Nidhogg before and during the Miltia Incident, some years later he swaps it for the Armour of the Valkyrie, giving its better defense and connection to his personal Wavelength. He often wears it, in varying appearance, during his free time since he stopped using it. Powers and Abilities *'God-slaying Evolving Wavelength' - Nidhogg has a wavelength that evolves to match Lok's wavelength and can harm all other wavelengths, including that of U-DO, it is because of his Wavelength and its connection to Lok that allowed Yuriev to save Nidhogg from the event when Lok awakened his powers. **'Energy waves' - Nidhogg can generate powerful blasts of his wavelength, even releasing many blasts of his wavelength. ***'Body Projection' - Nidhogg can project himself to jump or fly an incredible distance, through being pushed by his wavelength. **'God-slaying' - Nidhogg contains the soul and wavelength of the only person ever to injure the body of Loki since the mythical times of the Lost Jerusalem era, single handedly. **'Healing Wavelength' - Nidhogg has a self-healing wavelength, able to neutralize diseases and illnesses around him, it can also be used to instantly heal his or anyone else's wounds. **'Armour Evolution' - On his own at full power or with Lok's aid, Nidhogg is capable of evolving his armour into the one worn by his original incarnation. ***'Flight' - His God armour is capable of flight, due to the fact it has wings of its own, allowing it to travel an infinite distance. *'Extreme Physicality' - Nidhogg is incredibly strong, quick, agile, durable and having a high healing capacity roughly at Albedo's regenerative levels. *'Master Hand-to-Hand fighter' - Nidhogg was an expert hand-to-hand fighter and could easily use his massive physical capabilities to overwhelm his opponents in combat. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-07-22-15h07m42s103.jpg|Nidhogg (face view) in his God armour. tenma_de_pegaso_002.jpg|Nidhogg in his God armour. tumblr_m5sjw7b7d61rrkz0co1_1280.jpg|Nidhogg in his God armour (full). 3173-8-13.jpg|Nidhogg in God armour, exhausted. lost_canvas_tenma.jpg|Nidhogg, in his original armour. 3462393vlcsnap00011.jpg|Nidhogg, in his original armour, rear view. the-lost-canvas-tenma.jpg|Nidhogg, in his original armour, side view. Tenma_con_su_Training_Cloth.jpg|Young Nidhogg, in training armour. 460356.jpg|Lok and Nidhogg. Trivia *'Nidhogg' is the only Immortal Conscious Wavelength to be able to harm a Deity as powerful as Lok, impressive given that none but U-DO are capable of matching Lok. *'Nidhoggs previous incarnation was an Immortal Wavelength, he had the capacity to become a Deity, but died in his original life before reaching that goal. '''Nidhogg' eventually succeeds his predecessor, and finishes his evolutionary work, becoming a Deity. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:URTV Characters Category:Conscious Wavelengths Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Males